


Sunrise

by spraycansoul



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Foreign Language, In the Heights - Freeform, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, as in so much fluff, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spraycansoul/pseuds/spraycansoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lord, why did I have to fall in love with such a dork?” Bitty muses, settling back down on the couch.</p><p>“At least I’m a Quebecois dork who can help you with your French,” Jack reminds him.</p><p>OR: the one where Jack helps Bitty review his French and it turns a lil cuddly</p><p>OR: Zimbits meets In The Heights</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little fluffy drabble heavily based on 'Sunrise', a song from the musical In The Heights (since I figured Hamilton gets all the love, so Heights definitely deserves a go), so all references (that is, most of the banter in French ((except in the song it's in Spanish and for some of it that I changed to fit the context/language better))) are credited to Lin-Manuel Miranda and his incredible brain!
> 
> (Also I don't speak French so if anything is off, please let me know!! Google Translate can only do so much...)

“Okay, brain break’s over, Bits,” Jack says, nudging Bitty, who has been busying himself with on his phone for the past ten minutes. It’s early, but they’re both up—he'd just come back from a run and is now helping Bitty do some last minute reviewing for a French test later in the day. They’re lounging on the couch with fluffy pillows, cups of coffee, and a rather obnoxiously thick French book.

Bitty whines. “Five more minutes,” he says, not even looking up from his phone. Since it’s decidedly too early for breakfast, he’s in the middle of a Buzzfeed quiz, one that supposedly tested his knowledge about Beyonce, but it was proving to be less and less challenging with every question.

He’s starting to get frustrated with how easy it is and is contemplating whether or not he should continue when Jack makes the decision for him and snatches his phone away. Bitty seizes the phone but ends up with a fistful of air instead. He scowls at Jack, who has an innocent smile on his face and holds his phone hostage behind his back.

“One more round, and then you can have your phone back,” Jack says, looking down at him with earnest eyes.

“Fine,” Bitty huffs, and that’s that. “Lord, why did I have to fall in love with such a dork?” he muses, settling back down on the couch.

“At least I’m a Quebecois dork who can help you with your French,” Jack reminds him.

Bitty laughs. “Yeah, okay… And it helps that you’re cute, I guess.”

“But it doesn’t help me that you are too,” Jack accuses.

He’s used to the flirting now. It’s different with Bitty—easy. He would have never thought that he, Jack “Mr. Hockey Robot” Zimmermann could come up with half the quips that come out of his mouth when he’s around Bitty, but he reckons he just never found the right person to bring it out of him. Banter with Bitty is fun, it’s quick, and it’s usually harmless, and Jack knows that if he ever says something mildly embarrassing or dorky, Bitty would never use it against him. Chips aside, of course. He’s used to those.

Bitty rolls his eyes, slaps his chest. “Okay, Mr. Cute Quebecois Dork, let’s do this.”

Jack shifts on the couch to face his boyfriend, his game face plastered on. “Okay, ready?”

“Think so,” Bitty nods. He’s trying to keep a straight face himself—Jack looks adorable when he’s trying to be serious.

“Okay,” Jack says again. “Le recoin.”

“Corner.”

“Le comptoir.”

“Counter.”

“L’ampoule.”

Bitty frowns. “...Lightbulb?”

Jack raises an eyebrow. “You’re sure?”

“I’m…” Bitty pauses, and then nods. “Sure.”

Jack grins, finally breaking character. “Bittle with the hatty!” he cheers, pumping his fist in the air.

Bitty shakes his head at his boyfriend’s ridiculousness, but yields when Jack leans down to kiss him. “Mmm, if this is the reward for right answers, keep going,” Bitty says against Jack’s lips.

Jack laughs, pulling away just an inch. “La chaleur,” he says, but he’s smiling now.

Bitty feels his breath on his cheek. “Heat,” he whispers.

“Heir soir,” Jack says, smirking, hand carding through Bitty’s hair.

Bitty exhales a laugh. “Last night.”

Blue meeting brown. “Stupefiant.”

Bitty closes his eyes. “Amazing.”

Jack nods, eyes bright. “Tres bon,” he says, before pressing a soft kiss on Bitty’s nose.

“More,” Bitty says.

Jack raises an eyebrow, but knows better than to argue. “Appelle-moi,” he says, winking cheesily.

Bitty giggles. “Call me.”

Jack smiles. “Chez-soi.”

A whisper. “At home."

Jack leans his forehead on Bitty’s, looking into his eyes. “Aime-moi.”

A breath. “Love me."

Jack smiles sweetly. “Perhaps I do,” he says softly.

Bitty internally swoons. “Well, how do you say ‘kiss me?’”

Jack’s eyes drop down to Bitty's lips. “Embrasse-moi.”

Bitty complies, brushing his lips against Jack’s gently. “And how do you say hold me?”

“Serre moi,” Jack says as he unceremoniously pulls Bitty onto his lap.

Bitty yelps in surprise but laughs and relaxes into him, resting his head on Jack’s chest, where he can hear Jack’s quickening heartbeat. He looks up at him, at Jack’s lazy smile, at his hooded blue eyes, his messy dark hair, and wonders how he’d ever gotten so lucky. 

“Au lever du soleil,” Jack says quietly into Bitty’s hair. “At sunrise.”

Bitty breaks his gaze away from Jack long enough to glance at the huge glass windows just behind him, a swirl of soft blues and pinks and oranges on full display. He’s never awake to see the sun rise, and that just makes it all the more special.

He’s forgotten his phone entirely. He’ll regret this later, when he realizes he should have taken a photo. For now, though, he sighs contentedly, settling back into Jack’s embrace. 

Anything at all can happen just before the sunrise, but Bitty thinks he'll take this over anything else any day.

* * *


End file.
